Markus' cars series 2 ep 8
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript Lime Next-Gen: We need more brothers! Red Next-Gen: Ok! I will spawn some! I'll give them superpowers as well! (spawns three color next-gens) Cyan Next-Gen: I'm Cyan Next-Gen, my superpower is making cars drink oil and gas! Indigo Next-Gen: I'm Indigo Next-Gen, my superpower is turning cars into diecasts! Pink Next-Gen: And I'm Pink Next-Gen, my superpower is splitting things in half! Aiken: I'm back! Pink Next-Gen: I'm bored.. Red Next-Gen: Same, let's experiment a bit! Hey brothers, do y'all wanna experiment? Every color next-gen: Yes! Red Next-Gen: Ok, I'll spawn a next-gen to experiment with! (spawns a dummy next-gen) Orange Next-Gen, use your superpower! Orange Next-Gen: Ok! (throws a grenade at the dummy next-gen's roof) Red Next-Gen: Ok! Blue Next-Gen, your turn! Blue Next-Gen: Yay! Let's go! Dummy next-gen: I'm stupid! Blue Next-Gen: Yay, it worked! Red Next-Gen: Yellow Next-Gen, I'll get to you later.. Lime Next-Gen, your turn! Lime Next-Gen: I can't do anything to him! Red Next-Gen: Why not? Lime Next-Gen: Because my superpower is curing infections! Red Next-Gen: Ok, I'll make him go savage! (shoots the dummy next-gen and makes him go savage) Lime Next-Gen: I can cure him now! (cures the dummy next-gen) Red Next-Gen: Green Next-Gen, you can't really do anything.. You can just sleep now, ok? Green Next-Gen: Ok! (drives to the Cozy Cone #1 and sleeps) Red Next-Gen: Indigo Next-Gen, your turn! Indigo Next-Gen: Ok! (turns the dummy next-gen into a diecast) Red Next-Gen: Cyan Next-Gen, your turn! (Cyan Next-Gen makes the dummy next-gen drink both oil and gas) Red Next-Gen: Pink Next-Gen, your turn! (Pink Next-Gen splits the dummy next-gen into half) Red Next-Gen: Great! Yellow and Purple Next-Gens, you should use your superpowers simultaneously! Yellow and Purple Next-Gens: Ok! Red Next-Gen: And Purple Next-Gen, teleport the dummy next-gen to the Wheel Well Motel! Purple Next-Gen: Ok! (teleports the dummy next-gen to the Wheel Well Motel, then Yellow Next-Gen uses his killer eye at the dummy next-gen) Red Next-Gen: Well done! Lightning: Oh no! My colony gone savage! Lime Next-Gen, can you cure it please? Lime Next-Gen: Sure! (cures the colony) Lightning Jr.: I'm awake! Lightning: Hi! :D (a black hole appears and eats some of the colonized cars) Sheldon: Oh no! That was very bad! Red Next-Gen: Bros! I think we need a leader! Orange Next-Gen: Wow! What a good idea! Indigo Next-Gen: Yeah, indeed! Red Next-Gen: Let's make one! (spawns White Next-Gen) White Next-Gen: Hello! Lightning: I'm a bit bored.. Lightning Jr.: Same! Lightning: I'm gonna play on my console! Lightning Jr.: I wanna play some games too! Lightning: Here, you can play on my phone! Lightning Jr.: Yay! Lightning: (gives the phone to Lightning Jr.) Now I'm gonna set up my console! (sets up his console) (Lightning and Lightning Jr. were playing the Humans-related video games. Lightning played Humans: The Video Game, Humans: Radiator Springs Adventures, Humans: Mater-National Championship, Humans: Race O Rama, Humans 2: The Video Game, and Humans 3: Driven to Win, while Lightning Jr. played Humans: Fast as Lightning and Humans: Lightning League.) White Next-Gen: We should start an alliance called Color Alliance! Red, Orange, and Yellow Next-Gens: Good idea! To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2